This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the earlier application for European Plant Breeders Rights, Application Number 2007/1881 filed Jul. 26, 2007.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus that is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and as a hardy perennial for the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP PASSION’.
‘WP PASSION’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted in a greenhouse environment in Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of Dianthus that exhibit unique growth habit and colors. The inventor selected ‘WP PASSION’ in 2003 for its large, dark red, double flowers, compact habit, and grey-green foliage.
‘WP PASSION’ resulted from the controlled between Dianthus code name ‘96-02’ as female parent, and Dianthus code name ‘94-21’ as male parent. Both parents have been raised by the inventor and retained as breeding parents for their red flowers. Neither parent has been released or patented.
‘WP PASSION’ is distinguishable from both of parents by the vibrancy and intensity of its red flowers which the inventor considers to be so far unmatched amongst Dianthus of his origination or known in commerce.
The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘WP PASSION’ is Dianthus ‘Devon General’ (unpatented). ‘Devon General’ has crimson flowers and grayer foliage while ‘WP PASSION’ has deep red flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 2003 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.